


Taste of Poison

by Synderellas_Revenge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Knifeplay, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synderellas_Revenge/pseuds/Synderellas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester came back from Hell, he brought many secrets back with him. Being in the pit changed him, in more ways than one. After everything he dealt with down there, he needed a way to release. He needed something that most people wouldn't give, so he took it. All he could even think about was getting another taste of poison.</p><p>And he found it in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> | *Previously posted over on Mibba about a year ago by me under SynderellasRevenge.* | Just a little smut action for the Supernatural/Dean fans out there. :) |

Dean had her right where he wanted her, and _oh how he wanted her_. He glanced up at her, licking his lips at the sight; helpless, caught in his web. A toy dangling feet away from him waiting to be used, and he would use her. She would enjoy it too, she would crave every second of it, no matter what she said. He took in every inch of her waiting body; from top to bottom. Her pale wrists cuffed together, arms suspended above her by the chain in the middle of the room.

A blindfold covered her worrying eyes, which he knew to be emerald green in color. Her deep, cherry red hair fell against her bare shoulders, the rest of her arms covered in purple fishnet as was her torso. Her black painted lips quivered in anticipation as if she could feel his gaze burn into the small electrical tape X's shielding her nipples from him. Her tits were pushed up by aide of a black under bust corset that hid her midriff. Lowly slung on her prominent hip bones was a purple plaid skirt just big enough to cover her her thong although the bottom of her round ass hung out. Matching fishnet thigh highs criss-crossed over her long, pale legs and her feet were adorned with shiny black, six inch stilettos.

She looked positively _fuckable_ , Dean wanted nothing more than to devour her. But he would be patient, because he craved nothing less than perfection. As he sat watching her, sipping from his beer, she finally spoke up.

"What are you going to do to me?" She questioned softly, a barely noticeable amount of worry in her voice.

He smirked and stood, approaching the girl, his fingertips gently moving the hair from her left shoulder. He leaned in from behind her, his hot breath rolling against her ear as she shivered. "Simply put? Whatever I damn well please, _baby_."

Dean ran his hands over her hips, pushing his thumbs into the pressure points there causing her to gasp and her body to push back into his. He leaned his head in to breathe in her scent, his nose just barely grazing her neck. He could hear her heartbeat quicken at the barely there contact, causing him to smirk once more against her shoulder and she could feel it. He left a small kiss there and walked back to the table. He took another swig off his beer and she could hear him grab something before he approached her once more. She heard the metallic clinking of a pocket knife opening and her breathing quickened in panic.

Dean grinned, enjoying this far too much, and gently ran the blade down her arm where it would snag into the fishnet every so often and cause the holes to be cut wider. Her arms twitched under the sharpened metal and she whimpered quietly. He reached an arm around and put his index finger to her dark lips in order to shush her, moving the blade to her throat.

"As long as you listen and do as your told, there isn't any need to punish you....." He whispered into her ear, nibbling at it some before kissing her neck. "There will be pain though, but you're going to enjoy it. You can even scream all you want, _baby_ , not a soul will hear you; we're deep in the middle of nowhere."

Dean removed the knife from her neck and walked around to face her, beginning to carefully cut the fishnet open around her tits, exposing them for his torture. He pocketed his blade once more and calculated where he would go from there. Deciding to go with pain first, he reached out and ripped the first strip of electrical tape from her nipple, earning him a groan of pain that satisfied him. He did it three more times until her nipples were free, reddened and hard as rocks. He grabbed her left tit, being sure not to cover his prize, before taking her sore nipple into his warm mouth.

He flicked his tongue over the nub to soothe it, causing her to moan for him for the first time. _It surely won't be the last time tonight_ , he thought to himself. His free hand traveled to her other boob, fingers moving to tweak the nipple as he continued his affections on the other. _Pain and pleasure_ at the same time was sure to ellict him another moan, and it did; this time it was much louder. Dean loved the sound of the two mixing in beautiful women's voices as he did his work to them. And as much as they would try and fight it in the beginning, they would break (in many ways) and give in to his form of play.

Hearing her moaning was like music to his ears, and as he switched tits, he could feel himself becoming hard under his jeans. When he felt he had enough of this fun, he reached a hand down to slide across her thong, noting it was already soaked, he grinned.

"Enjoying yourself, _baby_?" He demanded and she shook her head no freverantly. Dean sighed and clicked his tongue, why did she half to be stubborn about it? He put his free hand to her throat, applying just the right amount of pressure before speaking again. "When I ask you something, you reply verbally, understood? And don't bother lying to me, _babe_ , no matter what your mind is telling you, your body says differently." With that he slid one finger under her thong to stroke along her wet crease as she moaned at the contact, and he laughed, withdrawing his finger causing her to whimper.

Dean knew she was ready, that she craved to be filled whether with his fingers or his dick that was ever growing harder, but he was patient none the less. He had learned how to set aside his own cravings in order to sustain playing with his toys. He wanted her to beg for it, and _she would_ , he had no doubt about it. He moved instead to unlace and remove her corset, wanting her skin bare for his next task. She shivered at the rush of cool air reaching the skin that had been covered up and goose bumps broke out all over her body.

He approached the table once more, finishing his beer and grabbing his next torture device. It was a beautifully crafted item, one he made himself; a flogger with nine inch long falls made of black leather. He artfully whipped it back and forth through the air, wanting her to her its swish, to anticipate what was to come. As the sound reached her ears, panic set in once more, her lips quivering and her body beginning to sweat. Dean walked behind her, keeping some distance between them before letting his first strike crash against her upper back. The girl moaned, more out of pain the enjoyment, but that would change.

He lashed her a few more times, waiting earnestly as her moans became more centered on pleasure with just a spike of pain. When this was accomplished he moved towards her and shimmied her skirt up around her waist so he could both admire and have access to her beautiful ass. Dean stepped back, and began again to bring down the falls upon her white skin until it turned red underneath the leather as she cried out. Just as she was ready to beg him to stop, he did of his own accord, reaching down once more to check the condition of her barely there panties.

"Look at you, _baby_ , all sopping wet for me." He purred into her ear, nibbling at it for a moment before trailing bites down her slender neck. "I want to fuck you _sooo **badly**_ , but you're not ready." He growled into her ear as he teased her lower half with the handle of the flogger. Running it along her slit through her panties, and giving it just the smallest push when he would reach her waiting hole, enjoying the sounds of her whimpering and whining for him. But it wasn't good enough, she needed to beg and she wasn't quite there yet.

Dean tossed the flogger to the side and stripped off his shirt as he too had begun to sweat in anticipation. He was so hard that his jeans felt like they were suffocating him, so he unbuttoned and unzipped them but left them on. Fearing that if he took them off now he would ravage her without hesitation, and he wasn't ready yet. Instead he moved in front of her and dropped to his knees, using a hand to spread her legs apart a foot. He reached up and slowly dragged down her soaked thong until it dropped around her stiletto clad feet and he could finally see his real prize.

He kissed the inside of her left leg from just above the knee until he reached her inner thigh, now he craved to mark her for his own, so everyone would know that he had been there. So he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh, biting and sucking until he knew a sizable mark would be left as she moaned. Then he pulled away to admire his work with a grin as his green eyes flicked up to see her clenching her fingers around her cuffs, her own teeth sunk into her bottom lip causing him to chuckle. He wrapped his hands around the backside of her thighs, just below her ass and let his nails dig into her flesh.

Having her in his grips, Dean leaned in and ever so lightly flicked his tongue across her slit to taste her. _**Fuck** did she taste wonderful_ , like sugar water dancing along his taste buds, he had to let out a groan of his own. He used his tongue to tease her as she cried out, gasped and shook under his grip. He traced his name on her clit slowly, every letter of his first and last as she began to curse under her breath at him. Her breathing became labored and he knew she was close, so he teased her to the edge then stopped, pulling away from her completely. He looked up at her, licking her juices off his lips as she panted and whined, legs still shaking, lips pouting down at him.

Dean stood and grabbed her throat, leaning in to kiss her for the first time. He forced his tongue into her mouth, demanding that she taste herself on him and she greedily licked and sucked every trace of herself off of him. He pulled away, allowing her to catch her breath, and the hand at her neck slide behind and up to weave into her hair and pulling her head back as she groaned. He leaned in and licked from the base of her neck up to her ear, pressing himself against her so she could feel just how badly he wanted her. She gasped and he smirked, pulling her hair so that her head was turned to the side.

"How badly do you want it, _baby_?" He questioned, his voice rough with desire as he leaned down to mark her neck just as he had her thigh.

"So bad." She breathed out before moaning at the feeling of his teeth on her neck. " _ **Please**....I want you so badly_."

"That's wonderful, but this is not about what _you_ want." He whispered against her neck, reaching his free hand down to gently smack her wet twat causing her to shudder and groan. He then slide a finger into her, loving the resulting gasp but at this point it was just as much a tease to her as it was to himself. He held his finger still, watching as she tried desperately to move her hips against his finger to please herself. Causing him to remove it and lick it clean, while she pouted once more.

"Please...I want you, _now_..." She groaned, still moving her hips, attempting to grind them into his own. "Please, I'm **begging** you......I _**need**_ you."

Dean groaned softly at her words, the ones he had been wanting _all night_ to hear. "That's right baby, you do _need_ me, **don't you**?" He growled into her ear as he moved behind her, reaching down to kiss then bite her shoulder just to hear her sweet moans.

He kicked off his boots and socks only to be followed by his jeans and boxers being discarded in one quick movement. He stood behind her, pressing his body right up against hers as he nipped at her ear again. His hands ran down her sides until the reached her skirt, unbuttoning it and tossing it aside with his pile of clothes. He repeated his earlier move, this time digging his thumb nails into the pressure points of her hips, both of them groaning as her body arched back into his. He used the position of his hands to pull her lower half back, arching her spine and spreading her legs out further as the cuffs dug into her wrists at the added strain.

Dean reached one hand down to grab himself, rubbing his tip along her slit to tease her, but he couldn't handle it anymore. Without warning, he thrust into her, going as far as he could with a loud groan. She nearly screamed out her accompanying moan at the feeling of being suddenly filled, but after the long torment, it felt _so fucking good_. He grabbed her hips once more, pulling her to him, aiming to reach as deep inside her as he possibly could. Then he pulled himself almost all the way out only to thrust back in to the same depth. Soon a rhythm formed, one that was both hard and fast, as they both couldn't have it any other way at the moment.

But as it usually was with Dean, this position began to bore him, he needed change. He could also tell that while she was still moaning, he could hear the hint of pain from her back being arched at such an angle. And that her shaking legs were definitely tired of supporting her as they had all night. So again without warning he pulled out and spun her around, twisting the chain hooking her to the ceiling. With a slap to her ass (and a resulting moan) his hands grabbed at the back of her thighs, lifting her legs up and she naturally wrapped them around his waist, wanting nothing more than him inside her again.

He obliged without hesitation, quickly slamming back into her and working his pace back up again. Time was immobile around them, what had to be minutes felt like hours of their bodies crashing violently into each other. The air around them once smelling like the dank of a basement now reeked with sex and salty sweat. Her nails dug into her own palms as she screamed her pleasure to the world, random curse words being interjected here and there. Dean's groans turned to guttural growls as he felt her clench around him more then once, each time the fiery sensation in her abdomen growing hotter.

As her body tightened around him for what seemed like the fifth time (his brain was too fogged by their deeds to keep track anymore) he felt his own climax approach. Knowing his own end was near, he pushed harder and deeper, wanting to make sure he broke her, that she would not walk after this, after him. Without warning he began to spill inside her, his nails embedding themselves deep into the flesh of her thighs as he let out his final growl, his pace slowing as he rode out his orgasm. When it was over, as their breathing began to right itself, all he wanted to do was collapse. Instead he reached one hand up to disengage the cuffs from the chain, quickly resting that hand against her back for support.

He managed to carry her over to the nearby bed before falling on top of it with her, both still panting, beads of sweat covering them from head to toe as he slowly withdrew from her. When his eyes were able to open again, he reached up to kiss her, simultaneously removing the blindfold from her. Dean pulled away to look into her eyes as they opened, and a smile reached from ear to ear as he softly stroked her red locks. The girl smiled as well, leaning in to kiss him once more.

"Was that everything you needed, _baby_?" He asked her, his trade mark grin spreading without thought.

"It always is, **babe**." She whispered tiredly, running her nails gently over his shoulder. Her own evil little grin spread, and lust still twinkled in those mischievous eyes of hers. "But we should probably catch a shower and get back before Sammy starts looking for us."

Dean chuckled at the idea of his little brother knowing about any of his new kinks, or what all went on when they two of them would disappear for hours at a time. That was one thing he never needed to know about Dean's time in Hell, his taste for torture. Though this was nothing compared to what he had done there, it was a safer alternative that he craved on almost a daily basis. But putting the thoughts of time spent in Hell to the back of his mind, he stood to go run them a shower as _**his girl**_ lay on the bed; covered in sweat, bruises, scratches and bite marks, just like always.


End file.
